


I've seen you

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: TikTok - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Bryce, Angry Jaden, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Reader, Bi Jaden, Bi Josh, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cock Warming, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Insecure Jaden, Jealous Jaden, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nice Jaden, No cheating, Oral Sex, Patient Jaden, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Scared Josh, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Telling friends, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Understanding Jaden, With Jaden, insecure, insecure reader, lots of smut, mention of cheating, sorry mom, threeway relationship, understanding reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: Jaden’s been supportive, just as much as Josh has been. Josh Richards, their roommate and Jaden’s best friend. She doesn’t know what she would do without both of them.And maybe that’s the problem.She wouldn’t trade her life for anything in the world, wouldn’t trade the chaos, the pain or the struggle.There’s a lot she wouldn’t trade, a lot of things she wouldn’t erase like the feeling of Jaden’s skin under her fingers and…And the feeling of Josh’s lips against hers.Yeah, maybe that’s the problem.
Relationships: Jaden Hossler/Josh Richards, Jaden Hossler/Original Female Character(s), Josh Richards/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The ages might not fit with Jaden’s and Josh’s right now. I’m sorry. These chapters are snippets of Jaden, Josh and her life, they’re in chronical order but each of them can be read on its own. (So, you can read chapter 5, then 2, then 1 etc.) But you should still read chapter 1 before any of the others since it explains how the relationship came to life. Some of them are really long while others are quite short. 
> 
> I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it, so don't be afraid to tell me if you like it and want me to post some of the other chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Do you ever make plans for the next few years and somehow end up somewhere else? Somewhere completely different, completely on the opposite of where you though you’d be.

She never even though about California, this wasn’t even plan Z. California was never something she dreamed of, somewhere she aimed to be. She thought about going to college, getting her degree and live off the job she always dreamed of.

Plain and simple. She got sidetracked somewhere between all of this.

She got sidetracked between her college applications and meeting Jaden Hossler. Four years later she’s living in LA, going to college all the while staying by her boyfriend’s side as he gets unimaginable opportunities. She doesn’t even have to guess who messed up her plans.

Still, no matter how good it looks, how big the house is, how exciting California is, how awesome their friends are, nothing is as it seems.

She’d like to say her life is as easy, quiet and boring as she planed it to be.

It’s not.

Her life is anything but boring or easy. It’s hard and stressful, trying to juggle her life with Jaden’s, splitting her time between studying and living new adventures with him. Tears and panic attacks part of her daily life just as much as laughter and happiness.

Thing is no matter how anxious she gets, no matter how many tears she sheds, she wouldn’t trade her chaotic world for anything else.

You wonder how her life can be hard, how she can complain and struggle. It’s true that between the million-dollar house she lives in and the awesome things she gets to try almost daily, she’s got really no place to complain, no place to cry about it.

She knows that, guilt rising in her chest every time she complains, every time she feels like she doesn’t belong, like she needs time off from this life everyone dreams of.

Jaden’s been supportive, just as much as Josh has been. Josh Richards, their roommate and Jaden’s best friend. She doesn’t know what she would do without both of them.

And maybe that’s the problem.

She wouldn’t trade her life for anything in the world, wouldn’t trade the chaos, the pain or the struggle. She wouldn’t erase the things she overcame, or the feeling of failure college brought in her first year. She wouldn’t because it shaped her into who she is, made up her work ethic and developed in her a perseverance she didn’t have before.

There’s a lot she wouldn’t trade, a lot of things she wouldn’t erase like the feeling of Jaden’s skin under her fingers and…

And the feeling of Josh’s lips against hers.

Yeah, maybe that’s the problem.

Life’s hard, life’s complicated, here’s little snippets of hers and the wrong idea you just got from the admission a couple of lines above and what’s really hiding behind it.


	2. Him and someone else

** Chapter 1  **

_Him and someone else_

She moves her hips to the music, slightly rolling them backwards to meet her boyfriend’s. His fingers twitch against the naked skin of her waist where her cropped shirt is riding up. He pushes his hips forward in retaliation, forcing a quiet moan out of her lips. 

The dark-haired boy smiles in satisfaction, delicately pressing his lips to the side of her neck. “Sweetheart.” He whispers against the shell of her ear, making shivers run down her spine. He knows how much she loves this nickname out of his lips. His grip tightens around her waist, pulling their bodies flushed together, temperature suddenly rising up on the dancefloor.

“Jaden.” She breathes out in a moan.

The music is loud, pounding behind her ribcage. Everyone’s drunk, mostly. They’re all dancing, or passed out on the floor, nobody even pays attention to them clearly working themselves up in the middle of the dance floor. Nobody except one.

He’s been looking a lot lately, eyes barely leaving them both when he thinks no one’s looking. Blue eyes, following the path Jaden’s lips lay on her skin or the pattern her fingers traces on her boyfriend. Hips pushing against each other, hands exploring and lips meeting.

She noticed though.

She noticed, feeling his gaze on them at all times. She hopes he’s looking at them and not only at her, she hopes he gets turned on by the picture Jaden makes, teeth digging in his bottom lip, erection clearly pushing against the fabric of his shorts. She hopes he likes it as much as she does, as much as he likes the picture she makes with quiet moans escaping her lips and back arching into Jaden’s touch.

Thing is, it would be awkward if she didn’t like him looking, if she didn’t look right back, if she hadn’t caught Jaden looking at him too.

It isn’t a surprise that Jaden’s looking at boys, she’s known for a long time that her boyfriend is bi, but it was a surprise that she caught him looking at his own best friend.

She brings her gaze up, locking eyes with the boy looking at them. It’s the first time she makes him understand that she caught him, that she knows he’s looking. He doesn’t look away, not at first, eyes running down her body like he didn’t see her looking back.

Jaden sucks a mark against her shoulder, oblivious to the game she’s playing with his best friend. _Josh_. She mouths as his gaze stops on her lips. She can see him curse loudly before turning around and leaving the room.

She grinds back against Jaden, moaning loudly. “Fuck, come on.” He takes her hand and pulls her up to their bedroom.

**************************************************************

He’s screwed, he’s so screwed.

He should’ve looked away, he should’ve done something, but the alcohol in his veins is making it difficult to think, to act.

He presses his forehead against his knees, his back pressed against his own door. He’s so dumb, so fucking dumb.

He spent years and years lying to himself. Years trying to convince himself that Jaden wasn’t different from his other friends. Convincing himself that nothing changed inside of him since the day he met the singer. He spent years lying to himself. Dating and sleeping with girls in a vain attempt to forget this whole thing, to forget the things he couldn’t understand, to avoid trying to deal with what they were, with what they meant. 

But he knew… Deep down he knew that something changed, that something clicked inside of him.

And slowly, it somehow became harder to stay away, to look away. It became harder to control himself, his gaze, his fingers, his thoughts. He, without noticing it, became aware of his friend’s habits, like how he bites down his bottom lip instead of smiling widely, how he throws his head back as he laughs or how his fingers always reach for the person he’s talking to.

It took years before he came to terms with the fact that he was feeling something different for Jaden, different than what he’s feeling for his other friends. It took up to the day he found himself detailing the boy’s face, thinking to himself how attractive Jaden was. The same day he found himself staring at the dark-haired boy’s ass, really. 

After that, it became a war inside of himself. The devil and the angel sitting on his shoulders fighting, denying or accepting. Denying he’s even feeling something for his best friend or accepting that he might be in love with him, with a boy.

It took time, a lot of time. Time he spent confused and angry at himself for feeling this way. Until he understood, until he accepted that it wasn’t his fault, that it wasn’t wrong to feel like this. That this is who he is.

Like a weight was lifted of his shoulders.

Then it all came crashing down. The smallest hope that Jaden might like him too, crushed as she entered their lives.

She walked through the door with the biggest smile on her face, throwing her arms around Josh as a hello. Her voice was small and unsure, but oh so soft. Later he’ll understand that he confused nerves for shyness.

He remembers it like it was yesterday.

He tried to hate her, and for a while he did. He didn’t know her very well and all he could think about was that she got to have the man he’s in love with.

But as the time went by, it became harder for him to hate her. She was so nice and caring, whether it was of Jaden or himself as she’s seen him overwork himself and not eat for an entire day. She took care of him when she saw that he wasn’t doing it himself, she worried for his mental health, she cooked for him whenever he forgot to eat and asked questions when she knew he wasn’t ok.

She’s been keeping him from drowning, ironically since his hopeless love for Jaden is also the thing weighting him down.

He can easily say that she’s became one of his best friends over the years.

He wants to hate her, he wants to hate her so bad, but he’s seen the smile on Jaden’s face, the smile he used to hide, the one he never wanted anyone to see. He’s seen the happiness radiating from his best friend. He’s seen her pick him up in his lowest times and cheer for him in his highest.

He’s seen them living in sync. She’s the girl version of Jaden and she fits with him better than he ever would.

No matter how much it hurts.

Thing is… Well… Things got complicated at that point.

Because lately, he’s caught himself wanting to reach for her, wanting to take her in his arms. Lately he’s dreamt of her, thought of her a lot more than he should, in ways that weren’t appropriate, seeing she’s his best friend’s girlfriend.

Well… He did say she’s the girl version of Jaden. He guesses it’s only normal that he fell for her too.

He spent nights, tears in his eyes, hands shaking and anxiety taking over his body. He spent nights and days trying to get himself together, get himself to look away, to move on.

But he can’t.

He doesn’t know how.

And now… Well, now, he just got fucking caught.

He got caught looking at her. Looking at her body and how good it looked in that red dress. A real nightmare.

She caught him and like that idiot he is he just kept looking! He kept looking at his best friend’s girlfriend, at his own best friend like there was nothing wrong with that.

He takes a few deep breaths, getting himself together.

He’ll blame it on alcohol. Yeah, that’s what he going to do. If she comes to see him tomorrow, he’ll blame it on alcohol.

He’ll blame it on the beer instead of his heart being all kinds of messed up. He’ll put the blame on something else, instead of admitting that he’s in love with two people, that he’s in love with persons he can’t have.

Yeah, that’s what he’ll do.

************************************************************

She almost gets lost in the feeling of his fingers tracing shapes against the naked skin of her back, easily lulled by his heart beating against her ear.

But right now, is not the time.

“Do you think it’s possible to be in love with two people at the same time?” The question makes Jaden freeze. Woah. Simple words making his heart pound against his ribcage. Of all the things she could’ve said, of all the things he expected...

He looks down at her, her head laid on his chest. What the hell brought this up? Confusion is written across his face but she’s not even looking at him.

She doesn’t dare to.

She’s tired of waiting, of watching Josh look from afar, of watching Jaden pretend like nothing’s going on.

He wants to ask her if everything’s ok, if there’s something she wants to talk about but after 4 years he knows her well enough to know it won’t work. He knows that pushing only makes her shutdown and he won’t get any answers.

There’s two Jaden battling themselves in his head. His rational side telling him that she’s just asking out of curiosity and his insecure side wondering if she found someone else, someone who can give her what he can’t. “I… Yeah, I think so.” He could’ve lied, he thought about lying, but really… What good would it make? Even if he wanted to, he just can’t. He can’t lie to her, she would know within seconds. “Can I ask why you’re asking me this?” He worries, flipping them over, laying his body on top of hers and pressing a kiss to her lips. She runs her fingers through his hair, smiling widely to signal him this wasn’t something bad. He lays his head on her chest, still looking up at her, humming quietly at her fingers scratching his scalp.

“Jaden…” She sighs and the singer’s hands start shaking against her skin. She’s scaring him, what the hell is going on? “I’ve seen you look at him.”

“You what?” He frowns, his heart slightly beating faster. Did she..? What?

“Josh. I’ve seen you look at him.” Jaden is a lot of things but he’s not a liar, he’s never been a liar, no matter how much the truth hurts. Anyway, like he said before, he can’t lie to her even if he wanted to.

“I… Yeah. Ok.” He admits, hiding his face in her chest, forehead against her skin. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How come he can never hide anything from her? She didn’t need to know this, not when it’s something so armless, just a little silly meaningless crush. Not when the thought of doing something about it never even crossed his mind, not when it’s only hurting her for nothing. Fuck, what’s wrong with him? “It’s not…”

“Jay.” She cuts him off before he tries to explain himself, find himself excuses. “It’s fine.”

“What?” Confusion is written across his face. He doesn’t know where she’s going with this, why she doesn’t want to hear what he has to say. He needs to tell her he’s sorry, that he didn’t mean anything behind it. His heart is threatening to beat out of his chest, to tore through his ribcage.

“I like Josh.” She admits, though she’s certain that Jaden still doesn’t understand what she’s trying to say. “He’s been looking too you know. When we’re together, making out, cuddling, dancing earlier.”

“Looking at me or looking at you?” By now his heart definitely wants to beat out of his chest. Ok, maybe he lied to himself. Maybe this wasn’t just a meaningless crush, maybe there was more behind it, but he didn’t lie when he said he never thought about doing something about it. He would’ve never even thought about jeopardizing their relationship. But Josh… Josh’s…

“I don’t know.” She shrugs. “I was hoping he was looking at the both of us.”

The brunet nods slowly, words pushing each other in his head, panicked and hopeful. He hopes he’s been looking at the both of them too. “I like him, like a lot and I know you like him too.”

“Baby…”

“No, I… You know I love you Jaden and I know you love me.” She doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea, but she doesn’t know how to bring it up so it doesn’t sound bad. Jaden’s always been a possessive person, though he doesn’t show it, she knows he’s boiling on the inside whenever a guy does as much as look at her the wrong way. She knows he doesn’t look like someone who would be down for a polyamory relationship, but this is Josh, this isn’t just anyone. This is Josh, the person Jaden trust the most in the whole world, after her, of course. “Polyamory Jaden, if you like him as much as I think you do, I’d like us to try and date him. Not just a threesome, like a three-way relationship.”

Her heart is pounding in her chest. She knows that whatever Jaden’s going to say their relationship will come out of there intact, but nerves are running through her body. She wants him to say yes so bad. “So, you want me to share you with him?”

“Yes, and I’d like to share you with him too. If, you know, if you both want to.” Does he? He likes Josh, she isn’t wrong, but can he bear to see her with him? He’s used to feeling the jealousy building inside of himself, the urge to fight everyone standing too close, looking at her like he does but he’s never… He’s never felt that with Josh, no matter how close he was to her. He looks at her slowly, realizing that sharing her with Josh doesn’t make him want to throw up, doesn’t even make one bad feeling rise up inside of him.

Plus, the thought of having Josh to himself, well, the thought of having a relationship with Josh while still having her makes butterfly erupt in his stomach. He smiles up at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Yeah, yeah, ok.”

There’s only one small problem. They don’t know if Josh’s into guys. Josh’s into her, they’re almost sure, but is he into Jaden? She thinks he is, from what she’s seen, from what she knows of him but, though he’s never said otherwise, he’s also never said that he liked guys. “What if he doesn’t, you know? What if he doesn’t like guys?”

She’s the one to ask the question but she knows it’s been running through Jaden’s head. “I’ll just share you with him.”

“It’ll hurt you Jaden. Seeing him so close and not being able to have him.” He almost couldn’t believe he was talking to his girlfriend about his feelings for someone else, almost couldn’t believe she was trying to convince him to be with someone else. 

“I’d rather having him close and with you than see him with someone else.” He admits, fingers running across her collarbone. He surprises himself with how true this is. “And I don’t mind sharing you with him. Sounds so fucking hot.”

She brings him up so their lips can meet in a slow and deep kiss. “I love you so fucking much.” She breathes out making him smile against her as he pushes their lips back together. “I love you too.”

***********************************************************

She sits across from him, letting the kitchen island distance them. From where she is, she can clearly see Josh’s eyes following Jaden around the kitchen. “He’s hot isn’t he?”

The Canadian’s head snaps towards her. Fuck. Fuck, not again. His heart is pounding in his chest, unable to come up with a believable lie. He’s got nothing to hide behind, not this time. He promised himself he would stop doing these kinds of thing but he couldn’t help himself.

She shrugs, smile still tugging the corner of her lips. “Don’t stress out too much.” How can she say something like this when he’s close to pass out on his chair? How can she be so calm? “You know, this would’ve been easier if you’d notice we were flirting with you for the last two weeks.”

“You what?” The surprise forces the words out of his mouth. All of this… They were flirting with him.

Really?

He remembers thinking it was more torture than anything else. They made it harder for him to look away, to control himself, to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. “Flirted with you?” Jaden repeats leaning against the back of her chair. “Were we that bad?” The singer jokes, aware that his friend is about to hyperventilate.

“You flirted with me? I…” He stops on his track, what the hell is he supposed to say to that? “Why?”

Why would they do that? To laugh at him? Yeah, that’s probably it. They noticed him looking and they wanted to mess with him.

The air suddenly becomes heavier around them. Though she’s tired of pretending that nothing’s going on between them, the though of getting rejected, of ruining their friendship still weight heavy on her shoulders. “We like you.” Jaden says, eyes not leaving his best friend’s. “’Like you’ as in we’d like to date you. Both of us.”

Josh’s breath gets caught in his throat, eyes studying his friends’ faces for any sign that this is a joke. Really. Did they really? “Is this a joke?” His heart is pounding in his chest, his hands sweating by his side, blood rushing through his ears making it hard to listen to their voices.

“No. It’s not, we’re serious. We like you Josh.” Josh’s reaction makes panic stir inside of her, did they read it wrong? Wasn’t he looking at them? The anxiety rushing through her would be visible if her fingers weren’t linked together.

“You both want to date me?” He repeats in disbelief. Why the fuck would they want that? “In what? A polyamory relationship?”

The couple nods. “All three of us or…?” His finger goes back and forth between her and him like he’s asking if Jaden wants him as well or if she’s the only one being part of the deal.

“All three of us.” Jaden answers without hesitation, he’s sure he wants him, he does for a while now. 

“Fuck.” Josh curses, the biggest smile stretching the corner of his lips. “This is a fucking dream isn’t it?”

It feels like it is. It feels like a scene coming right out of one of his dreams. It can’t be real, it just can’t. He never thought that either of them would return his feelings, much less the both of them.

Nothing can compare to the happiness rushing through him at that moment.

All the anxiety just floats away from her body. She gets on her feet, walking around the island to stand in front of his chair. She runs her fingers down his cheek, smiling down at him. Josh runs his tongue across his bottom lip before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss is slow and sweet and so much better than everything she’s ever imagined. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

She rolls her eyes at him and chuckles before catching his lips for another kiss a lot less chaste than the one before. Jaden can almost see their tongues meeting each other, making him bite down his bottom lip hard. He doesn’t expect the flutter in his chest from the view right in front of him, he thought it would be harder than that to get used to seeing them together but it’s not. It just… Feels right.

She finally pulls back and turns to Jaden. Josh pushes himself on his feet and walks up to his best friend. “You really want this?” The singer asks, unsure. He doesn’t want to push his friend into something he doesn’t want. He doesn’t want him to feel pressured to do so.

“Yes Jay. I want this.” Josh smile drops a little as he answers. “I just never…”

He takes a deep breath and Jaden knows exactly what he wants to say, what he’s embarrassed to admit. “You’ve never done anything with a guy.” He finishes for him.

Josh nods, blush immediately rising to his cheeks. Jaden smiles slowly, slipping a hand behind his best friend’s neck. “It’s fine. We’ll figure it out together.” The younger man smiles widely, nodding his head and leaning forward just enough to slide their lips together.

She doesn’t know if she’s ever seen something hotter than this. God.

She doesn’t remember being this happy, this excited about something.

***************************************************************

They spent most of the night talking about their arrangement. How it’s going to work, the rules, the limits.

For now, they agreed on keeping the relationship to themselves. Josh doesn’t want them to act any different went they’re in public. So, they keep acting as they did before and have a relationship with him behind closed doors. They hang out all three of them together a lot, which isn’t really hard considering Josh and Jaden are roommates. What makes it hard is the number of people going in and out of their house at any time of the day and night. Still, they make it work.

Josh and her also try to spend more time together. It was easy for Jaden, he already knew both of them pretty well and thought she knew Josh a good amount, she knew him as Jaden’s friend mostly. She wanted to know more, to know everything about him down to his deepest secrets. 

They never expected things to go that well. They expected a lot more fights, a lot more uncomfortable talks and moments.

But nothing.

They just work well the three of them.

Like they were meant to be together.


	3. From 3 to 1

** Chapter 2 **

_From 3 to 1_

She looks around them. No one in sight. She threads her fingers through Josh’s and tugs him up the stairs. He follows her without a sound, without a question. Soon, she stops in front of Jaden’s door quickly pushing it open and pulling him inside. The boy smiles, taking a seat on the bed.

She shakes her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

The walls are vibrating from the loud music playing in the living room, shushed voices coming from outside of the door. Would their friends wonder where they are? Probably not, the alcohol coursing in their veins is most likely too much for them to be able to even think.

The alcohol in hers though makes a wetness pool between her legs. She looks at him up and down before straddling him. His fingers instinctively dig in her waist pulling her even closer.

She runs her fingers through his hair, it’s not often that they get to have each other like that. Most of the time their friends are living in their house, throwing parties or random boys night. There’s always someone there, making them stay apart from each other. They get to talk, to spend time together, but touching… She gets to place her fingers on his skin a lot less often than she’d like to. “You have no fucking right to look like that.” She almost whispers, lips only inches from his.

It’s hard. Everything makes her want to pull him into a hug, into a kiss. But she can’t. Sometimes it’s even hard to keep her eyes off him. When he smiles, throws his head back laughing or when he bites down his bottom lip, his own hand twitching as he keeps himself from reaching for any of them.

It’s hard. Especially when he looks this good.

He looks down at himself, taking in his tight black jeans and cut out shirt. He didn’t think he looked any different than any other day. His eyes fall to her black dress bunched up in the middle of her thighs. God. He runs his fingers against her skin, slipping them underneath the fabric. His gaze, then, travels up where the dress hugs her curves so perfectly and where the cleavage shows just enough for Josh to let a smirk tug the corner of his lips.

He could say the same for her.

“Yeah? And what’re you going to do about it?” She chuckles lightly before leaning forward just enough to brush her lips against his. She lets the anticipation rush through their veins. Her anticipation and Josh’s frustration probably.

As much as she’s been craving him, she got to have Jaden for herself. Josh didn’t. He couldn’t wait for the opportunity to put his hands on any of them. Josh’s the first one to break, catching her lips with his. This isn’t a new territory for them, kissing, but anything further than that will be.

And she can’t fucking wait.

The kiss doesn’t stay chaste very long, their tongues meeting in the middle, her hips rolling against his. He’s wanted this for so long, he doesn’t have it in himself to wait any longer.

“Shouldn’t we invite Jaden?” She ignores his question, her lips sliding down his jaw and pressing open-mouthed kisses down his throat.

As if Jaden would’ve let them sneak away without him. “Don’t worry about me.” The singer smirks, leaning against the doorframe of his bathroom. Josh jumps, his head snapping to the side. “I like watching.” He says in a hushed voice, smirk tugging the corner of his lips, tongue swiping against his bottom lip.

How is it possible to be so fucking hot?

Josh shudders at the move and brings his attention back to her. His hands travel to the back of her dress, blindly looking for the way to unzip it.

He does, finally sliding the dress down her shoulders. She lets it fall down as she pulls him in another kiss. “Sweetheart?” Jaden says with a low and sultry voice. “Why don’t you go lay down on the bed hm?”

She nods and gets up to get rid of her dress before doing as she’s told and laying down in the middle of the bed.

So that’s how it works then, Josh tells himself. He’s pretty sure that’s how it’s going to work when it’ll be only him and Jaden. A shiver runs down his spine and he can’t help his eyes from running up and down the singer’s body.

Josh finally gets up on his feet, making his way to his best friend that finally pushed himself away from the wall and took a few steps towards them. He wraps his hands in Jaden’s shirt but that doesn’t keep them from shaking. Nerves are rushing through his body. Being with Jaden isn’t the same as being with her. He spent so much time denying his feelings for him, denying that he had feelings for a boy that it’s still hard for him to forget all the defence mechanisms he built.

Jaden steps closer but stops himself instead of rushing into the kiss his best friend seems to want to pull him into. “You don’t have to, you know.” He whispers, running his fingers down his jaw.

Josh smiles at Jaden’s softness. “I want to.” The younger man pulls him into a kiss. He doesn’t waste time pressing his tongue against the singer’s, deepening it. Jaden smiles against him, sliding his hand behind Josh’s head. The younger man pushes harder making the singer groan, their tongues battling for dominance.

The dark-haired boy bites down Josh’s lips. “That’s cheating.” Josh whines pulling back slightly.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure there’s rules.” Jaden chuckles, before attacking his neck, pressing kisses across his jaw and down his throat. The Canadian closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling while slipping his hands under the other man’s shirt. Muscles clenching under his fingertips as he explores Jaden’s chest.

The singer hums in appreciation before sucking Josh’s skin between his lips, to leave a bright purple mark in the hollow of his throat. “You’re a dick.” Josh says breathlessly. Jaden chuckles, before tugging both their shirts off. He throws them somewhere on the floor, joining the dress she lost earlier. 

A quiet moan brings them both back to reality.

Josh turns around on his heels, breath knocked out of his lungs at the view before him. She got rid of her bra and is working her fingers past the waistband of her panties. “She looks good doesn’t she?” Jaden whispers in his ear, pressing his chest against Josh’s back. His girlfriend never ceases to take his breath away.

He keeps his hips back though, not wanting his friend to feel uncomfortable with his erection pressing against his ass. Josh can’t help but think about it though, unable to resist the urge to press his hips back against the dark-haired boy, wondering if the boy wants him just as much as he does. This one hiss under Josh satisfied smirk.

The younger boy’s never been good at thinking before doing. He knows that Jaden was purposefully staying back not to scare him, but he just wanted to show his friend that he didn’t need to be treated like he was made of glass, like he was going to run.

He’s not going to run.

Still, he shouldn’t have done that. He should’ve let Jaden set the pace. Nerves are suddenly rushing through his body, erasing the smirk from his face. Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have done that. His heart is pounding against his ribcage. He wants Jaden, there’s not doubt about that but maybe he’s not ready for… All of this. Jaden isn’t dumb, he can see that Josh wants him just as much as he wants her but he can also see that he’s nervous and still not totally comfortable with being with him.

It’s fine. Jaden really doesn’t mind, and he doesn’t want to push him into something he’s not ready for.

He wraps his arm around Josh’s waist, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. “How about we both take care of her tonight hm?” Josh nods slightly, trying to conceal the relief washing over him. “And I’ll let you take care of me next time.” The younger man almost moans out loud at Jaden’s words, biting down his bottom lip hard. Fuck. He can’t wait for that.

He brings his attention back to her, lying down in the middle of the bed.

“She wants you so bad. She’s been talking about it ever since we started dating you.” Josh smiles smugly at the confession.

She presses a finger against her hole, slowly pushing in. Both boys look at her moan loudly, throwing her head back. They both hold back a groan, Jaden’s fingers tightening around Josh’s hip.

Small steps right? The singer loosens his grip on the younger man’s waist, fingers making their way to the button of his jeans. “Can I?”

He doesn’t even hesitate before nodding, letting Jaden undo his pants and slip his hand inside his boxers. Josh’s breath gets stuck in his throat as the older man’s fingers slowly wrap around his length.

It doesn’t feel that much different. Jaden’s hand is obviously bigger and rougher but it doesn’t feel as different as he thought it would.

He fights against himself to keep his eyes open, taking in the view in front of him as she pushes another finger next to the other. “Look at her.” Just as the words leave his mouth, his hand starts to move up.

Josh bites down his bottom lip hard. “So, fucking needy. I bet she’s so wet Josh, she’s been desperate all day.” As Jaden picks up a faster pace, it gets harder for the younger man to keep himself from moaning out loud.

“Fuck, Jay.” He groans, bucking his hips to push himself faster in the tight circle of his best friend’s fingers.

He should’ve known that Jaden wouldn’t keep his mouth shut. He’s not even surprise and he’s really not complaining.

She finally decides to move, sliding her panties down her legs and throwing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. The boys’ eyes track her movements, both erections twitching in their pants. She moves back onto the bed laying down and opening her legs as wide as they can go.

They both curse at the same time.

Jaden pulls back his hand letting Josh join her on the bed. The younger man pushes his pants down and lose them on the floor before climbing on the bed.

He takes position over her, not wasting time before roughly catching her lips with his. Multitasking, his hand follows a path down her body, playing with her nipple before sliding down until his thumb reaches her clit. He presses down on it, slightly moving in circular motion.

As much as he’s out of his comfort zone with Jaden, he’s not ashamed to say he knows what he’s doing with her. “Please.” She whines as she pulls back slightly. “Please Josh.”

His hand moves to line himself up before pushing inside of her in one slow thrust. She moans loudly as he bottoms out. “Please, please, please.” Josh doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything hotter in his life.

He gladly complies, pulling his hips back and thrusting back in, setting up a slow pace. Josh hides his face in her neck, letting groans of pleasure escapes his lips as her whines spill in his ear.

Jaden smiles at the view, taking a seat on the couch in the corner of his room. From where he’s sitting he can see everything pretty clearly.

Though he still had doubts going into it, the painful erection pressing against his jeans is the clear sign that he really doesn’t mind seeing them together. More than that, that he really likes it..

He pushes his pants and boxers out of the way, not wasting time before taking a hold of himself. He almost moans out loud at the relief, his eyes never leaving the scene before him as Josh speeds up his pace.

She wraps her legs around his waist bringing him even closer. “Josh.” She moans loudly, pleasure rushing through her.

He curses, lips pressed against her skin.

It feels different having Josh in her arms instead of Jaden. A good different. Though Jaden knows every little way to make her scream, Josh tries. He changes the angle of his hips by the sounds she makes, he lets his hands and his lips travel her body to find every little spot that makes her whine. They’ll try different positions another time, she knows that right now they’re both aware of Jaden’s eyes on them and staying like this gives him a good show. She stills tries to pull him closer, digging her heels in his lower back, her fingers wrapped in his long brown hair, closing her teeth around his shoulder.

She tries too, finding every little spot that makes him groan and hiss in pleasure. Though she’s too lost in her own to register anything, she knows that once Josh’ll let Jaden in, the singer will find everything there is to know about him.

The younger man changes his pace once again, faster and harder, feeling his orgasm build in his stomach. She’s close too, rolling her hips to meet Josh’s thrust. “You close babygirl?” He pants in her ear.

The words make a shiver run down her spine, she could easily get used to that nickname rolling of his tongue. She nods quickly as another moan fall of her lips.

His thumb finds her clit once more and press down hard before moving it quickly. A high-pitched moan escapes her lips and a smug smile draws its way to his face.

It doesn’t take long after that before she cums around him, her walls contracting against his dick. He keeps thrusting as she shakes under his fingertips, chasing his own orgasm.

He cums too, a few seconds later, burying himself deep inside of her.

They stay like this for a few seconds, Josh’s face hidden in the crook of her neck, her fingers running through his messy hair and his lips leaving a trail on her shoulder.

A low moan gets them out of their bubble.

Their heads turn to the boy left behind, his hand slowly going up and down his own cock. She meets his eyes, biting down her bottom lip. She slips from under Josh and kneels at the end of the bed, looking at her boyfriend through her lashes. “Baby.” She whines, leaving both her hands on her thighs.

Jaden smiles at her tone, pushing himself on his feet. “Can you do something for me sweetheart?” He asks softly, running his thumb across her bottom lip.

She nods her head, taking his thumb between her lips. Josh’s soft dick even reacts to the scene before him. It’s just too much.

She gets off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of Jaden. She opens her mouth, tongue out and ready. The singer places himself against her tongue and she doesn’t waste time, wrapping her lips against it.

There’s no foreplay going on, she takes him as deep as she can, letting him slide down her throat. Jaden doesn’t even try to keep the moan in as it rolls of his tongue.

Josh’s eyes travel from Jaden’s face to hers, his dick quickly gaining interest in the scene in front of him.

It doesn’t take long before he’s coming down her throat, forcing himself even further as he does so. The younger boy hiss for her, wondering how she took it without choking, without gagging. He guesses it’s not the first time Jaden does so.

The older man pulls her up on her feet before pulling her in a sweet kiss, forgetting the other man for a few seconds. Once they pull away from each other, their attention turns to him.

They both smile at Josh, shamelessly eyeing his half hard cock standing before them. “I think he needs a little help.” She hums and nods in agreement. His breath hitches in his throat.

They both climb on the bed in sync, making their way to him. She goes to kneel beside him as Jaden takes places between his legs. “Is this ok?” The dark-haired boy asks, unsure.

Josh nods, sure of himself, chest moving up and down quickly. The singer’s hands slowly move up his thighs making the anticipation build inside of him. Their eyes stay locked as Jaden wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly. “Fuck.” He breathes out at the view and the feeling.

Jaden hollow his cheeks sliding his mouth until his erection hit the back of his throat. The Canadian moans loudly and it takes everything inside of him not to buck his hips and push himself further in the warmth of his throat.

He almost forgot she was there before she runs her fingers down his jaw, turning his head away from her boyfriend to catch Josh’s lips with hers. The kiss is fast and dirty, her tongue stroking his, leaving the taste of, what he guesses is, Jaden behind. It doesn’t disgust him like he thought it would, it tastes a lot better than what he expected.

He pulls away quickly, throwing his head back as Jaden takes him down his throat.

Saying it doesn’t make arousal pool in her stomach would be a lie. She knew that Jaden had experiences with guys but seeing it was something different. It was hot, hotter than she though it would be. Her eyes can barely leave her boyfriend’s lips stretched around the younger boy’s cock.

Josh’s hand runs down his own chest before settling in Jaden’s hair, pulling only lightly. The move still forces a moan out of the other boy’s lips. It sends vibrations around his cock and kills every once of his willpower making him buck his hips.

His best friend gag around him, sending another wave of pleasure through him. “I’m close.” He warns him, before bucking his hips again. This time Jaden’s ready, forcing his gag reflex to shut down.

A few other bobs of his head and Josh’s cumming down his throat.

She pulls Josh in another kiss before turning to Jaden and taking the same. “Shotgun the middle.” She says loudly, curling herself around Josh. This one wraps his arm around her, watching as Jaden rolls his eyes playfully before leaning in to kiss Josh slow and deep.

“God, Jaden. Calm the fuck down.” She chuckles, her grip tightening around Josh’s body.

Her boyfriend pulls back, smiling innocently. “What?”

She rolls her eyes lovingly. “I can’t get it up again dude, if that’s what you want.” Josh laughs as the singer hit him playfully.

Jaden takes his place next to her, pressing his chest against her back and wrapping his arm around her waist.

All three of them easily drifting off.


	4. Friendly Doubts

** Chapter 3  **

_Friendly doubts_

“Did you see that?” Bryce asks sliding his phone on the counter just in front of Jaden’s face. The singer frowns, reading his name and his girlfriend’s in big bold letters just above a picture of Josh and her eating lunch.

_‘Tiktok power couple broken up? Josh Richards breaking bro code?’_

No, no, no. Damn it. Why do paparazzis have to exist? Why do they need to put their noses in their business? He lets his eyes wander over the article. This one basically says that he and her are broken up and that she’s now dating Josh or that she’s cheating on him with Josh. “You ok?” Bryce worries, seeing Jaden’s fists closing tightly against his sides, mistaking the anger for pain. “Jaden, it doesn’t mean they are maybe it’s…”

“Why can’t they just leave us alone hm?” The singer cuts him off with a hint of anger in his tone. “They went out for lunch Bryce. They told me before, I was supposed to be with them but had to go to the studio for last minute arrangements. They’re best friends why can’t they go out for lunch without all sorts of rumours flooding the internet.” He sighs loudly. He doesn’t know how long they’ll be able to keep this up, keep this a secret. They went out for lunch, all three of them were certain that it wouldn’t be a problem. Guess they were wrong.

Rumours aren’t what’s bothering him, there’s new rumours about him almost everyday. What’s bothering him is the hate he knows she’s going to get because of some assumptions. He’s seen the ‘slut’ comments under her social medias just because she made a tiktok with Josh, he can’t even imagine what they’re going to say now. He and Josh can handle the hate, handle the internet and their perception of them but she never asked for this. Never asked to have her face all over, have people looking into her life, following her around. She’s not an internet star, just a normal college student that can’t afford to make mistakes without having it plastered all over social media.

“I guess it just looks like they’re more than just friends.” Bryce’s tone makes Jaden’s head turn to look at him. Does he also think she’s cheating on him? No, no, no, he has to deal with the internet, he can’t deal with his friends.

“What do you mean?” His heart is pounding in his chest. Come on Bryce be smarter than that.

Bryce looks away for a few seconds before looking back at him. “You don’t think they’ve been spending a lot of time together lately? That they look closer and… I don’t know.” Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“That’s bullshit Bryce.” What the fuck is he supposed to say to that? Yeah, they have. They’ve been spending time together, getting to know each other, building up their relationship. What is he supposed to answer his friend when this one’s right?

“Jaden…” The older man sighs loudly like he doesn’t know how to bring up the subject without the singer getting mad at him.

“Fuck, Bryce. Don’t start with this, please. I’ve got enough of the internet to worry about, I don’t need to deal with you and your suspicions too. It’s fine, everything’s fine.” He snaps before rushing out of the room.

He should’ve lied, said something to Bryce to keep him from having doubts but he’s awful at lying. He’s bad and he hates it. He knows Bryce probably thinks he’s in denial, but he just doesn’t know the whole truth.

He pushes the door open in a hurry making both of them jump. “Woah. You ok?” Josh says first, taking in Jaden’s angered look.

“Have you two been on the internet lately?” She reaches for her phone quickly. No, they haven’t. They decided to put their phones aside for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“What the hell happened?” She panics seeing all the notifications popping up on her screen. She tears her eyes away from the phone, heart pounding against her ribcage.

“Some paparazzi took pictures of you two on your lunch date and made an article about it. They’re saying you’re cheating on me with Josh.” Josh rushes for his own phone, looking through the tweets and comments on his posts. There’s nothing on it that he hasn’t seen before. Most of them are still nice while others are saying he’s an awful friend and all-around bad person.

The positive aspect of being an internet star is that people know you. His fans know him, know he wouldn’t do something like that or just… Don’t care if he did it or not.

But she’s not.

People don’t know her. Most of her social medias are private except for her Tiktok on which she posted only three times. She appears once in a while on the boys’ Youtube channel but not enough for the public to get to know her. So, when a rumour including her appears on the internet the fans goes to their defence and puts every blame on her.

Which means that her comments are a lot worst than any of the ones he’s received. The words ‘slut’, ‘whore’ and ‘cheater’ are in almost all of them..

She’s on the verge of a panic attack as her eyes read the comments on her last tiktok. “Hey, hey, it’s fine. It’ll be fine.” Josh says softly, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her against him.

She hides her face in his chest, trying really hard to keep the tears from rolling down her face. “Hey.” Jaden says softly, running his fingers through her hair, pressing himself on the other side of her. “I love you, we’ll make it right.”

They wait until she calmed down before doing something about it. They start with making tiktoks on all three of their accounts. The first one is for Josh’s, a tiktok of Jaden and her being all cute and cuddly while Josh’s sitting in the corner gagging and fake throwing up. ‘Nope, still third wheeling my favourite couple.’ Is the caption under it.

Then they do a dancing one for Jaden’s account and a cute one for hers.

The comments became a lot better after that.

Josh still takes the opportunity to post a photo on Instagram of Jaden kissing his cheek, captioning it ‘You’re wrong. I’m dating Jaden.’

Which isn’t a complete lie.

They dodged a bullet.

For now.

They know that, no matter how much they can control the internet, what’s going to come crashing down on them are their friends.


	5. Let me hold you

**Chapter 4 **

_Let me hold you_

Josh always looks cuddly, with his fluffy hair falling on his forehead and Jaden’s hoodie that’s way too big on him. He looks cute and soft and small and she just wants to hide herself in his arms. In reality she rarely has the opportunity to hold him, so when she does, he barely gets a second to breathe.

She lays on top of him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. His fingers are tracing shapes against her back, enjoying moments he can’t have when the others are around, which means most of the time. Once in a while his grip tightens around her body, like he’s trying to reassure himself, like he wants to make sure she’s really there, before loosening up again, making her heart swell in her chest. God. She’s so in love with him.

She fears, every time, that he’ll think she’s clingy and annoying, but after a while she understood that he’s looking forward to those moments just as much as she does. He would wait for her, open his arms wide whenever she would walk in the living room or in his room early in the morning.

He loves having her in his arms, loves having her around, getting to hold her.

Especially since Jaden isn’t around much lately. He’s been working hard on his album, leaving early in the morning and getting home late at night. It’s been hard on all three of them, but on her mostly. She’s always been clingy and touchy, not in a bad way. Well, he doesn’t think it’s a bad thing and neither does Jaden, but she’s often holding on to one of them.

He didn’t understand at first, seeing her hands wrapped in her boyfriend’s shirt, seeing her cuddle up by his side and Jaden convincing her to let him go only for a few minutes to go get the snacks. He didn’t understand at first, why she’s holding on so tightly, why she doesn’t want to let go, why she wraps her arms around herself tightly as she lets him leave? Why isn’t she like that with him?

He didn’t get it, until he found the courage to ask, until he asked Jaden one night they got to spend the two of them together.

She’s had a rough childhood. Trouble with her dad, had to take care of her siblings alone with her mother, dad came back and then left again. Then she grew up and got used by people she thought were on her side. In other words, she broke, and put herself back together with Jaden by her side.

She spent nights and nights holding onto him repeating that everyone leaves someday. It took two years before she stopped saying it, before she stopped believing it and waiting for the day Jaden would get up and leave.

Josh’s heart broke as Jaden told the story. Once he was done, he told Josh that the day she’d let her guards down he’ll just know, he’ll understand, and he’ll want to hold on too and never let go.

It took days, weeks, months before she let him in. He never pushed, never rushed, knowing that she would do it on her own once she’s ready.

Then one day she came home, completely exhausted, tears in the corner of her eyes and just… made a place for herself in his arms and stayed against him for hours. Once she found the strength to move again the first thing she did was apologize for clinging to him like her life depended on it.

His heart broke at the words.

He reassured her, pulling her in a kiss with a smile up on his face. He was happy to be there for her, that she came to him, trusted him.

She then explained that when her anxiety’s high, which happens often, she needs to hold on to something, hold on to someone to make herself believe that this is real that he’s not going to leave or just disappear. “I won’t. I promise that I won’t ever.” He told her pulling her back in his arms. “I love you.” He whispered against her skin, unsure if he should’ve said it or not.

“I love you too.” She smiled widely pressing another kiss to his lips.

He presses a kiss on top of her head, jumping slightly as the front door of their house opens. He fights the urge to pulls himself from under her, knowing it must be Jaden. “What’s up you two?” He smiles, heart fluttering at the sight before him. She rolls on her side, motioning for him to join them. “I’m gonna crush Josh sweetheart.”

The boy shakes his head. “Come on Jay.” The singer gives in, trying to fit on the couch without hurting anyone. She presses a kiss on his lips before letting Josh tug him into one too. “I missed you.” She admits quietly. Her boyfriend runs his fingers through her hair apologetically.

“I know. The album’s almost done and when it is I promise I’ll celebrate by spending a week in bed with you two.” He smiles widely, they both know how much the album means to him. She hums at the promise, excited to have him for themselves.

“I can’t wait to hear it, it’s gonna be so good.” She smiles pressing a kiss underneath his jaw.

“I can’t wait for both of you to hear it either.” They’re proud, so proud of him and everything he’s accomplished. “How about I go shower and we go make diner, the three of us together?”

“Sounds good.” Josh replies as Jaden pushes himself off the couch. They watch him leave, her chin pressed against Josh’s chest to look up at his face. The younger boy can’t resist the urge to press his lips against hers.

As he does so, the door of the house swings open making both of them jump away from each other.

Bryce’s eyes fall on them, frowning as he goes back and forth between them. Suspicious. “Where’s Jaden?” He asks unsure, with a hint of anger behind his words.

“He just went up in the shower.” She answers quickly before moving her eyes back to the tv.

“What are you doing here?” Josh asks trying not to sound like he doesn’t want his friend to be here, but he was really looking forward to the evening just the three of them together.

“Haven’t seen Jaden in a while, thought I’d come say hi.” Something seems off in the way Bryce says it, like there’s another reason he’s there but doesn’t want to say it. Josh nods slowly, discreetly glancing at her.

Bryce knows something’s wrong, that they’re hiding something from him.

It won’t be long before it comes crashing down on them.

He can feel it.


	6. Out of control

** Chapter 5 **

_Out of control_

Jaden’s always been patient and Josh’s never been more thankful. The singer never pushed him, never tried something without his permission or tried to rush him.

Even though it took a while before he worked up the courage to put his hands on him. Jaden never mentioned it, never did anything about it or pushed the limits. He helped him without nothing in return and took care of her with Josh. “Took care” as in they shared her, used her, _fucked_ her together.

Then, one day, Josh got sick of holding out, of being… He doesn’t know. Somewhat scared he guesses.

“God. Look at how hot he is babygirl.” The picture Jaden made looked right out of a wet dream. His back pressed against his pillow, all of his clothes scattered on the floor. His hand slowly moving up and down his erection, eyes half closed, and head thrown back in pleasure.

She was kneeling at the end of the bed, Josh kneeling right behind her as they both looked at their boyfriend. “Will you help me?” Her smile stretched up on her face. God. Yeah, of course she would.

So, she did, letting him take Jaden’s hand away and put his own in its place. The singer hissed at the feeling rushing through him. Fuck. It felt good, good to have Josh come out of his shell, have him accept himself, have him close the circle in a way.

And, well, yeah, it felt good to have his hands on him.

The pleasure seen on Jaden’s face made him regret waiting this long before doing it. He doesn’t think he can ever erase that picture from his head. Fucking hot.

A few weeks later he worked up the courage to move forward. To put his mouth on him.

She taught him some things, a few days before, when they were alone for the evening. Well, yeah, she blew him and showed him some tricks that quickly sent him over the edge. Still, he couldn’t help his hands from shaking as he kissed his way up Jaden’s thigh.

He didn’t hesitate though, not wanting to make Jaden feel like he was forcing himself to do it. He wasn’t. Doesn’t mean he wasn’t nervous to try something new.

Jaden’s moans were one of the best things he’d ever heard. (With hers of course.)

It went better than expected.

…

That was roughly a month ago and Josh’s ready for the next step, for the promise Jaden made him.

But he doesn’t know how to bring it up.

 _Hey Jaden, I’d like to fuck you._ Doesn’t seem like the good way to come across this.

It’s like the universe heard him, he thought to himself as he closes the door of Jaden’s bedroom behind himself. Both pair of eyes are on him, frozen as a smirk tugs the corner of his lips. “God.” He breathes out with a chuckle.

A loud moan escapes Jaden’s lips as she pushes her fingers forward fast and hard.

He caught them, fuck, he caught her fingering Jaden. He’s never seen anything hotter in his life.

She pulls them away, letting the singer roll onto his back, chest quickly moving up and down, pearls of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Josh quickly loses his clothes, climbing on the bed beside them. She pulls him in a kiss first before letting him place himself above Jaden’s body. He takes his boyfriend’s legs and wraps them loosely around his hips before placing both his hands on either side of his head.

He leans in to kiss him roughly, pushing his tongue past his lips, controlling the fast pace of the kiss. “What the hell Jay?” He keeps his tone light, not wanting his best friend to think he’s angry at them.

His mouth travel down Jaden’s neck, roughly biting and sucking marks on his neck, his shoulder and down to his chest. “I…” He curses loudly, bucking his hips to meet Josh’s to get some kind of friction against his painful erection. “I wanted to be ready whenever you would be. Didn’t want you to worry about hurting me, it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

At least 4 years, he thinks to himself.

“What about now?” Josh asks, lips pressed against the shell of his ear, finger circling his hole.

The singer groans, rolling his hips to get Josh to push in. “I’m ready, so fucking ready. Josh, please." The words rolling of Jaden’s tongue makes his cock twitch. He sounds so fucking good.

She thinks so too as she pushes a finger inside of herself, trying to stay quiet and not burst the boys’ bubble. She won’t be so shy the next time, but she doesn’t want to disturb them, to get in on their moment, on the moment Jaden waited so long for.

Josh spots the lube laying in the sheets and quickly grabs it to pour some in his hand. He rubs it on himself, hissing quietly at the relief. “You sure?” the younger boy asks barely pressing the head of his cock against the boy’s hole.

Jaden whines pushing his hips against him, making it slip a little further inside of him. “Yeah, fuck, Josh please.”

As much as he loves when Jaden’s dominant and taking control, there’s something about seeing him so… Submissive, whiny, desperate, that makes Josh want to moan out loud. Fuck. He looks so fucking good.

He pushes in slowly, eyes locked on Jaden’s face as he does so, watching it contort in a mix of pleasure and pain. He lets his head fall on Jaden’s shoulder as he bottoms out. The pressure around him feels so good, so tight and hot.

He waits a few seconds, pressing kisses across his shoulder, for the boy under him to relax. The singer takes one of Josh’s hands and wraps it around his cock. The other boy gets the message and starts moving up and down to help his boyfriend relax.

He feels the pressure around his cock loosen up just a little, just enough for him to be able to move. He doesn’t though, he waits for Jaden to tell him that he can, that he’s ok.

After a few more seconds the singer wraps his legs around the brunet’s hips and threads his fingers in his hair. “You can go. Please, Josh.” The sound of his name makes a shiver run down his spine.

He rolls his hips tentatively, watching as Jaden throws his head back. God. He feels so fucking good. Josh hides his face in his neck, lips pressed against his skin as he pulls his hips back before pushing in. “Fuck, Jay. Feels so fucking good.”

The singer smiles, moving his hips to meet Josh’s thrusts.

She watches Josh pick up a faster pace as she pushes another finger in. They look so good together, so hot.

“Faster Josh.” Jaden groans, pulling at Josh’s hair.

The younger boy does as he’s told, violently slamming his hips forward making the boy under him moan loudly. The singer moves his hips in sync with Josh’s, changing the angle until the boy hits his prostate hard. A high-pitched moan escapes his lips making the boy above him huff in victory. “Right there Josh. Fuck, yeah.”

Josh’s hand slip under his back, keeping it arched to keep the right angle. The other hand wraps itself around his hip, fingers digging in his skin.

At this moment, Josh almost hates himself for not trying it sooner, for being scared. Fucking Jaden is a completely different experience than fucking her but just as fun. God. He loves this, not just how good it feels, but being able to be this close to Jaden. He’s dreamt of it for so long. “Come on baby. You close?”

When he pulls his head back he notices how gone Jaden looks. Head thrown back, eyes half closed, the sounds coming out of his mouth aren’t even words anymore. He leans in closer, sucking a mark behind his ear. “Baby.” He whispers in his ear.

A little whine escapes Jaden’s lips and Josh takes it as an answer. “You close? You gonna cum for me baby?” It feels weird, weird but good to be the one in charge for the first time. Seeing Jaden so out of it, so… Out of control.

The singer nods his head, holding on tighter to his boyfriend. Josh wraps his fingers around Jaden’s cock pumping it once or twice before the boy cums, all over both their chests.

Josh lets him go, quickly chasing his own orgasm. It takes only a few seconds before he cums too, burying himself deep inside of Jaden.

They stay like this a little, Josh laying his forehead on the singer’s shoulder as this one runs his fingers through his soft hair. “You ok?” The younger boy wonders, pressing kisses across his collarbone.

“I’m amazing.” Jaden chuckles before tugging him into a passionate kiss.

A moan pulls them out of their bubble. Both their heads snap to the side, looking as she’s 3 fingers deep inside of herself, chasing her orgasm.

Josh smirks, before pulling out of Jaden slowly. This one hisses at the overstimulation watching his best friend join his girlfriend on the other side of the bed. “Need a little help.” Josh says smugly.

She nods her head frantically, letting him pull her fingers out to switch them for his own. He doesn’t waste any time, moving his fingers fast and hard. He leans in, pressing his tongue against her clit before sucking it between his lips.

It doesn’t take long before she comes, body convulsing at the force of her orgasm.

She takes a few seconds to catch her breath before slipping under the covers next to the two boys already cuddled up against each other. “So…?” Jaden asks holding on to Josh tightly.

“Me?” He shakes his head with a smile tugging the corner of his lips. “I should be the one asking you that. Was it ok?”

The dark-haired boy chuckles, pulling his boyfriend in another kiss. “It was more than ok.”


	7. Little hint or sweet through a see of sour

** Chapter 6 **

_Little hint of sour through a sea of sweet_

Things were going well. A little too well even. Something was bound to happen, Jaden called it. Something would go wrong somewhere, sometimes.

Like tonight.

“I’ll kill him.” Jaden mumbles against the skin of her shoulder.

She knows exactly what he’s talking about, where he’s looking above her shoulder. She doesn’t dare turn around, she noticed minutes before, and she can’t bear the sight either. “You take him, and I kill her. Deal?”

Her boyfriend laughs against her, wrapping his arms around her waist. It takes all his strength to tear his eyes away from them and pull back enough to look at her. “What do you think he’s doing?” She should’ve known that Jaden would be as jealous with him as he is with her.

“I think he’s enjoying someone publicly interested in him.” She shrugs as if it doesn’t make her blood boil in her veins. She never claimed to be perfect, she got jealous with Jaden too, just not very often. Still, she’s never seen Jaden flirt with another girl while they were together. Yeah, she’s seen girls get too close, try to get in his pants but Josh’s clearly flirting with this girl, letting her get close and touch him as she pleases.

The girl’s clearly convinced that she’ll end the night in his bed and if they didn’t know better they would think so too.

“God. If he wants someone to be interested in him in front of everyone he just has to say so, I’ll make out with him right there no problem.” She rolls her eyes, letting her fingers run through his hair.

“You know exactly why you can’t do that.” She’s right, he does. He can’t do that because Josh doesn’t want to. Because Josh’s not ready to tell his friends, to tell others that he’s in love with two people.

Sometimes he wonders if he’s not ready to talk about his polyamory relationship or if he just doesn’t want to tell the other Sway boys he’s into guys as well. “Yeah, well it’s his choice so he shouldn’t act like an asshole because of it.”

She thinks the same thing though she won’t admit it to Jaden. She knows that if she does, things could easily spiral out of control. “I know Jay. Just… Try to understand how hard it must be for him to see us together all the time, happy, while he has to wait hours and sometimes days just to have a kiss or a hug from one of us.”

Her words, which are usually easily calming him have no effect on the anger building up in his body as his eyes are back on him. “Yeah, well, like I said. His fucking choice.”

She harshly tugs at his hair to pull his face in front of hers. “This isn’t fair Jaden. You can’t just force him to come out because you’re tired of waiting. You’ve been through this, you know how hard it can be. It’s his choice and we’re supporting him because we love him. He’ll come out when he’s ready not when we decide to.”

She watches the features in his face relax. He places a kiss under her jaw. “I know, sorry. You know I would never. I understand that better than anyone. I just… It’s been hard for us too, having him so close but yet so far and with what he’s pulling tonight. It’s been a lot this week and this is just the last straw.”

She knows it is. She knows that he speaks before thinking when the anger controls his body, that he would never do something like that, even less to the person he loves. “I know.” She whispers against his ear. “I want to kill him too, just so you know.”

Just because she understands doesn’t mean she’s ok with it, doesn’t mean she’s not angry. He chuckles lightly, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. “If it was you, I’d fuck you so hard baby you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

She shudders at the thought, maybe she should find someone else to go flirt with then. “Don’t lie, you dream about doing it to him too.”

God. Of course, he does. Not like this though, not on his first time. He’s not gonna take his virginity with this anger in his veins, that’s not how he planned it and Josh deserves better. She’s not wrong though. “I do. One day I will.” Though she’s not even involved in the project, it makes a shiver run down her spine. “What do we do about him tonight?”

“I… don’t know.” She’s torn between taking him in their bed or just… leaving him outside, making him understand that they’re mad.

Jaden finally locks eyes with Josh. The younger man almost flinches as Jaden shakes his head slowly, clearly disappointed. He brings his attention back to the girl in front of him, guilt rising up in his chest. What the fuck is wrong with him? All this just for a little bit of attention. He takes a step back under the confused gaze of the girl flirting with him.

He just… He got this unfair feeling that they get to have each other while he has to stay on his own, away from them. It’s not their faults, he knows that, the opposite actually, it’s more his fault than theirs.

So, what, he’s gonna ruin the best thing that’s ever happen to him because of this? He shouldn’t have done that, should’ve never encouraged her. He knows it was wrong. He knows it but for a few minutes he couldn’t help it. It felt good to have someone be interested in him other than behind closed door. He let that get to his head, that and the alcohol running in his veins.

He shouldn’t have done that.

He doesn’t dare looking back at Jaden as he takes another step away from the girl. He prays to god that he didn’t ruin it, that they’ll forgive him. “I’m sorry. I just… I can’t.” He slips away, almost running for his room. I

Once he locks the door behind himself, he gets to finally breathe.

“We should go talk to him.” She finally decides, they haven’t been together nearly long enough to solve their jealousy problems with sex. She would’ve in a heartbeat with Jaden but everything’s still so new with Josh. She needs to know what the fuck went through his head before anything else. As much as she can read Jaden in seconds, she still learns about Josh everyday.

“You do that, I’ll just…” He points behind himself where he left the alcohol he and Josh bought for the party. She wants to frown at him, roll her eyes and push him up the stairs but she doesn’t. She doesn’t because although she would like for them to work it out together, she also knows that bringing Jaden up the stairs while he’s still jealously angry and a little bit drunk is the recipe for a catastrophe. Like she said earlier, when he’s like that Jaden doesn’t think before talking, doesn’t have even an once of empathy or sensibility.

She’s used to it, she really is but Josh isn’t and she doesn’t see the need to start this fight. “Tomorrow. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” He adds like he can read her mind.

She nods, pulling him in a kiss. She goes to pull back but he doesn’t let her, pushing his tongue past her lips and deepening the kiss. She finally pulls back, a smirk tugging the corner of her boyfriend’s lips. “He loves you Jaden. You know he does.” He switches his gaze to the floor for a few seconds before looking back up.

“Have fun.” He winks, walking backwards as he does so. Completely ignoring the comment.

“I hate you.” She mouths making the boy chuckle lightly.

She climbs up the stairs two by two, looking around to make sure no one sees her going through the hallway.

Her knuckles hit his door lightly. In other times she would’ve opened the door and just walk in but right now she’s not sure Josh would be too happy.

She waits a few seconds for an answer and knocks once more. “Josh open up please.” She can almost hear him sigh from the other side of the door before this one opens slowly. She enters the room, closing the door back behind herself.

Her eyes fall on the boy laying down on his own bed, gaze stuck to the ceiling.

She takes a seat beside him. “I know, I fucked up.”

Well, at least he knows. “What the hell was that?”

He lifts his upper body up to sit next to her. “I don’t know! I just… I was looking at you two the whole night. I got jealous. I wanted to hold you too, hold him and I… I wanted to reach out to you no matter the consequences. I just bumped into her. She stepped in close, smiled and put her hands on me. My brain just… Shut down.”

God, she wants to scream, ask what kind of fucking excuses this is.

At the same time, she understands.

“Until I saw Jaden looking at me and I panicked. What the hell is wrong with me?” She slides closer to him, pressing their shoulders and thighs together. “Where is he?” The boy worries.

She shrugs, looking up at him. “Downstairs, drinking.”

“He’s mad.” Josh sighs loudly letting himself fall back down on his bed.

She doesn’t say otherwise, what good would it make. Jaden is mad, he really is, and he’ll let Josh know in the morning. “Yeah.”

The younger man almost wants to cry. Fuck. “Should I go see him?” She knows Jaden better than anyone, that’s why he asks, knowing there must’ve been a reason why she didn’t drag their boyfriend up the stairs with her.

“No, you shouldn’t. Jaden stayed back because he knows that he can’t control himself, not when he’s that jealous, angry and drunk.” He nods slowly, understanding but still scared. He messed it up, he really did. He just hopes that he didn’t mess up to a point where they can’t go back. “When he’s like that, it’s like he can’t think before talking. He says shit he doesn’t mean, things that usually hurt just to… I don’t know, even the feelings in his chest.”

He nods, understanding, he’s like that too but he got better over the years. “He’s always been a jealous guy. We used to fight a lot about it in the first year, mostly because he was imagining things but I’ve never…”

“You’ve never flirted with anyone in front of him before.” Josh pushes with a hint of anger beneath his tone.

“No, I haven’t.” Of course, she hasn’t, he tells himself, who the fuck would do that in front of the ones they love. “We stopped fighting when I understood why he was like that. Jaden’s been through a lot. You know that.”

Yeah, he does, he’s been by his side for long enough to know almost everything. “He had a girlfriend before me. A real bitch.” The words almost make him laugh, of course she would say that. He’s not blind, he knows she’s a jealous person too, maybe not as intense as Jaden but still. “She cheated on him, multiple times.” The younger boy only nods his head. “It broke a part of him. He trusts us, he does, but he can’t help feeling like this. Tonight, he would yell at you but tomorrow, he’ll start to wonder if he’s enough, if you really love him or if you just put up with him because you want to be with me.”

This is dumb, so fucking dumb. He loves Jaden, loves him just as much as he loves her. A wave of guilt hits him, his boyfriend’ll feel like that because of him, he’ll feel worthless and not enough, because of him. “That’s not true. That’s bullshit.”

“I know. I know that Josh but… He’s broken, his head is playing with him.” She lays down next to him, threading her fingers through his.

“What about you? How come you’re not mad?” She chuckles slightly making the boy roll on his side to look at her.

“I am. I’m mad, but I’m not Jaden. I’m mad but I understand, I’ll get over it.” He brings her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back of it.

“Still, I’m sorry. I’m sorry and I love you.” She smiles and pulls him into a sweet and slow kiss.

“I love you too.” He wraps his arm around her waist, bringing their bodies together.

“What do you do? I mean with Jaden, when he gets like this. How do you guys deal with it?” A slight blush rises up to her cheeks as she snuggles closer to him.

She chuckles quietly. “Hm we fuck the jealousy right out of him and then we talk it out.”

Josh frowns, confused. “Then why isn’t he here?” If it works with her, why wouldn’t it work with him?

She bites down her lip hard. “Maybe I said it wrong. He takes his anger out on me.” The confusion reminds on Josh’s faces. “Josh. When he gets like that Jaden doesn’t want to be touched, he gets dominant and rough. Jaden stayed back because he didn’t want to fight and he couldn’t really…”

Jaden can’t fuck it out of him like he fucks it out of her. “He should’ve come.”

She pushes herself back, just enough to clearly see him. “No. Jaden did the right thing because we both knew you would react like that. That you would want him to fuck you, to, I don’t know, to punish you. Your first time isn’t supposed to be a punishment, isn’t supposed to be when we’re all angry at each other. It isn’t supposed to feel like you had to, to get Jaden to stop being mad, or to please one of us.”

What the hell did he do to deserve them? To deserve two people who care so much about his wellbeing, about his feelings. He presses another kiss to her lips. “Thank you.”

“I love you.” She answers, because that’s true and that’s why she cares so much. “We should move. Jaden’ll feel worse if he wakes up alone tomorrow.”

He rolls out of bed, holding his hands out to help her on her feet.

He pops his head through the door, looking to be sure that no one sees them get out of his room together. That clearly wouldn’t look good. Once he’s sure the hallway is clear, they both quickly make their way to Jaden’s room.

She undresses, switching her dress for one of Jaden’s shirt. He almost does the same, stealing the shirt Jaden loves to see on him but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to push the limits and the bed feels hot enough anyway with the three of them pressed together.

She slips under the covers, letting Josh make himself a place in her arms. She leaves a place for Jaden behind Josh, knowing he’ll want to hold him when he’ll come back completely smashed.

It doesn’t take long before they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Josh doesn’t even notice Jaden as this one cuddles up to him in the middle of the night. He does though, as the sun shines through the blinds, waking him up slowly. He feels arms around his waist, strong arms keeping him from moving away from the boy behind him.

The singer’s forehead is pressed against the back of his neck, much like the rest of his body plastered against Josh’s. The younger man would enjoy the feeling and wiggle closer to the man if this one wasn’t shaking like a leaf.

The brunet turns around in his arms, facing his boyfriend. He almost lets the surprise express itself on his face as he notices the tears on Jaden’s cheeks. “Hey.” Josh says softly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “Jay.”

“Sorry.” This one mumbled trying to hide his face in Josh’s neck.

“No, no.” The boy holds him back, both hands on his cheeks. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” The singer tries, looking anywhere but his boyfriend.

“Stop it Jaden. Tell me what’s wrong.” This one sighs, finally leaning in Josh’s touch.

“You’re not leaving are you? I know this is not easy for you, I know you feel alone and that it would be easier with this girl but Josh… Please. Tell me you’re not leaving. I’m sorry I didn’t come to talk to you yesterday. I’m sorry, I know I should’ve. I’m sorry I’m so hard to be with. You can’t leave Josh.” As Jaden’s speech goes on, the words are slowly drowned out by the sobs raking through his body.

“Hey.” Josh says quietly to cut him off. His thumbs moving back and forth against his cheek to soothe him. “Hey. What are you talking about? I should be the one to say sorry. I’m sorry I acted like a fucking idiot, I’m sorry, and there’s no good reasons behind what I did. I should be the one asking you to stay and not leave me.” The boy smiles softly inching closer to his boyfriend. “You’re not hard to be with Jaden. The opposite, in fact, I’m the one acting up because of unfair jealousy. I’m the one asking you to stay away in public but I’m the one that can’t bear to look at the two of you together while I have to stay back.”

“I love you.” Jaden whispers bringing their lips together.

“I love you too and I’m sorry.” Josh apologizes before pulling him in another kiss. He lets go of the singer’s face letting him cuddle as close as he can, burying his face in Josh’s neck.

It takes a few minutes before Jaden finally moves. “One day I’ll make you regret it.” He punctuates his words by biting down his boyfriend’s shoulder hard. Hard enough to make sure it would bruise a dark purple on his skin.

He shivers at the promise, finally understanding what she meant earlier.


	8. Let me show you sweetheart

** Chapter 7 **

_Let me show you sweetheart_

She bids her goodbyes to the peace she was looking forward to coming home as she notices the cars in front of the house. The sense of relief completely evaporated from her body. Well, there goes her cuddling session with Josh too.

She expects the loud yelling that reaches her ear as she walks into the living room. “What’s up guys?” She smiles tiredly, letting herself fall next to Jaden on the couch as he makes place for her under the fuzzy blanket she bought to decorate their living room.

“Movie night!” Blake answers still fighting with Noah on the floor.

“Josh didn’t want to get out of his house, so we brought the boys night to him.” Her gaze diverges to the boy whose fault this is. Josh’s already looking at her sheepishly and apologetically. He was looking forward to this night with both of them too.

She smiles at him, knowing that he probably wanted a quiet evening too, that it’s not his fault. She snuggles closer to Jaden, folding her right leg to lean it on top of her boyfriend’s and leaning her back against his chest. The singer wrap his arm around her waist laying his hand against the inside of her thigh.“What are we watching?”

She barely listens to the boys’ answers leaning her head back against Jaden’s shoulder, eyes half closed. “Long day?” He asks, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She hums in affirmation. “Was looking forward to a quiet night.”

“I know baby.” He whispers in her ear, pushing her hair away from the side of her neck to press kisses against her skin. “Josh feels like shit too, he was excited for tonight.”

Both of them don’t even pay attention as their friends start the movie and settle in their living room. Some of them are scattered on the floor, others are sitting on the couch on the other side of Jaden or the one next to theirs. Then there’s Josh sitting on the leather chair across from theirs.

She doesn’t notice it, not at first, Jaden’s hand slowly moving up and down her thigh. She doesn’t notice it until he inches it up to her upper thigh. “Quit it Jaden.” She hissed under her breath.

She knows exactly what he wants. Jaden’s always been into public sex, excited by the possibility of getting caught. He’s pulled this shit before.

His fingers move on top of her clothed pussy. “Come on baby. It’ll be so hot, I’ll make you feel so good, you just have to be quiet for me. I know you can do it sweetheart.” There he goes again with the ‘sweetheart’ knowing really well she never denied him anything when he called her that. His hand travel up to the hem of her leggings as he keeps talking. “Josh’ll be so jealous. Bet he’ll wish my hands were on him or maybe he’ll wish he was the one with his fingers deep inside of you.”

She lets him slip his fingers against her skin and past the item of clothing covering her lower half. Her breathing becomes erratic, the tension building up in her body. “Bet all of them would want to watch. You look so good when you spread your legs like that for me.” She notices she did as he says it out loud, her legs now further apart from each other.

His fingers stop on her clit, slowly pushing and moving against it. The slow circular movement almost makes her moan out loud. “God. I want to hear you so bad, you always sound so pretty sweetheart. Want to hear you say my name, tell me how good it feels. Does it? Tell me.” Her thighs are already shaking, from the pleasure running in her veins and the overwhelming need to roll her hips to increase the pressure of his fingers or to simply force him to press his digits against her entrance.

“Feels good, feels so good Jay.” She whispers, turning her head to muffle the sound in his shirt. She tries to discreetly pull the blanket over her shoulders, trapping it between their bodies. Once it’s secure she wraps both her hands around Jaden’s forearm. She needs to hold on to something. She takes the opportunity to dig her nails in his skin. She knows he likes it, likes the slight pain as much as he likes the sound of his own voice.

His fingers finally move downward circling her hole without really pushing in. “Look up baby.” She does as she’s told in a heartbeat. Jaden’s cock twitches in his jeans at how obedient she is. She looks around, hardly able to focus on anything. “Look who’s watching you sweetheart.”

Her eyes finally lock with Josh’s. This one frowns, confused by the look on her face. He takes in the sight, Jaden’s arm angled towards her crotch, the red spread across her cheeks, her head thrown back against Jaden’s shoulder, the boy’s lips against the shell of her ear and both pair of eyes looking his way as if waiting for something. It takes a few seconds before he understands, before he remembers her telling him how much Jay likes public sex. God. He’s not really doing that is he?

The singer quickly pushes the first finger inside of her making her bite down her bottom lip harshly. Yep, Josh tells himself, he’s really doing this.

Damn, what he would do to be sitting next to them and get to slip a hand beneath their blanket or to just… See.

The finger moves in an out at a painfully slow pace, getting in at the second knuckle only. She knows he’s doing it to tease her, to get her frustrated. “Jaden.” She warns him, the punishment she’s already planning in her head is gonna make him suffer if he doesn’t do something.

Like he’s reading her mind, he chuckles against her skin, pushing another finger alongside the first other one as far as they both can go. He pulls them out slowly before pushing them back in roughly and deep.

Jaden sets up a slow but hard pace, making waves of pleasure rush through her.

Everyone’s eyes are locked on the tv, all of them invested in the movie except for the three lovers. Josh tries to not be so obvious, alternating between looking at them and faking an interest in the movie. He shouldn’t look, he knows he shouldn’t. Not because he doesn’t feel comfortable intruding their intimacy but because it’s causing a real problem in his pants.

“Baby, you’re so wet for me, always so wet for me. Wish I could put my mouth on you, want to taste you so bad. You always taste so good, look so good with my tongue inside of you or Josh’s. You like to have his tongue inside of you don’t you sweetheart? I know you do, bet he’d like to taste you too.” He never shuts up, never fucking closes his mouth, not that any of them are complaining but he always makes it so hard to focus. Her walls tighten around his fingers for a few seconds before loosening up once again. The singer almost moans out loud at the move. God. What he would do to feel her around him.

He speeds up the pace, his own breath ragged as he rolls his hips to gain friction on his painful erection. “You want another one baby? You want another one or you’ll come on only two.”

She doesn’t answer, unable to form words. She’s panting loudly and she knows that if she tries to talk it’ll come out loud and not at all subtle. Instead, she takes one of her hands and slides it down to Jaden’s palm, unfolding his third finger.

The boy smirks against her skin before pushing the third one alongside the others. The small stretch is enough to send another wave of pleasure through her. It gets harder and harder to keeps herself silent. “You gonna cum sweetheart? Gonna cum on my fingers?”

She nods her head, finally rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. The dark-haired boy clicks his tongue, wrapping his other arm around her waist to keep her still.

It becomes unbearable for Josh. All he wants is to join them, to pull the blanket away and join in on the fun but he can’t. He can’t and all he’s left with is a painful erection he has to hide behind the only cushion. He’s craving some friction, craving another body, someone’s hands or, fuck, mouth. Frustration rises up in his chest, he knows he can’t have anything he craves before late tonight. Then again one of the boys might crash in his room instead of going home possibly ruining his whole night and forcing Josh to take care of himself.

He hopes not.

Jaden can’t wait to fuck her, can’t wait to have her to himself, to hear her, to really feel her. The muscles in his forearms burn from the force he’s using and the awkward angle he’s in. He unfolds his thumb pressing it against her clit and moving it in quick circles.

It doesn’t take long after that before she cums on his digits, hips bucking up against his grip and eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her chest is rapidly moving up and down as she tries to catch her breath. She takes her hands away from Jaden’s arm to let him pull away, slipping his fingers away from her hole.

Josh stares as the scene unfolds watching as Jaden takes his hand out of the blanket. The singer looks around him, relieved to see all of his friends looking at the tv. His gaze goes back to Josh, locking eyes with him before wrapping his lips around the digits, sucking them into his mouth to lick them clean.

The younger boy curses under his breath, his erection twitching in the confined space of his pants.

“You’re a dick.” She says a little too loudly, pinching the skin over his ribs between her fingers. Her boyfriend hisses moving away from the aggression.

“I think you’re supposed to say thank you.” He jokes, hugging her tightly against him.

Josh closes his eyes trying his hardest to think about something else, something that’ll help him with his problem. God. He hopes the boys leave early, that they won’t stay the night.

Later that night, he looks at Griffin sleeping and it’s the biggest fucking tragedy of his life.

He’ll die of blue balls.

He’s sure of it.

The picture they send from their room, is the last straw.

He really hates them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
